


A tale of two brothers

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Desperation Play, Kinbaku, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Shibari, Threesome - F/M/M, golden showers, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: A night out ends with naughtiness.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 14





	A tale of two brothers

Sam was laying on Dean's couch, miserably scrolling through Jessica's social media feeds. He couldn't believe she was out again, dancing with some guy in a pub, pictures of her with his arm draped over her shoulders. Sam groaned and tossed his phone in the ground, rolling onto his back and melodramatically resting his arm over his forehead. 

"Something wrong?" Cas asked from where he was studying at the table. "Stalking Jess again?" 

"It's not stalking," Sam started to defend. 

"Sam, it's just going to make you feel worse. Why don't we go out tonight? All of us, it'll be fun, you can get your mind off Jess." 

"I don't want my mind off Jess." 

"Hey, the deal was, you guys take a break, have your fun, and then get back together when she comes home. So, have some fun!" 

"Fine," Sam finally sighed. 

What Sam didn't expect was that Gabe would spend the night low-key flirting with him. At first he didn't notice, though Cas sure did. But as they got drunker the innuendos became more bold. 

Dean and Cas decided to head out early but Sam wanted to stay, he was having fun, after all. So they left him and Gabe and some girl Gabe was chatting up at the bar. 

Halfway through their walk home Dean and Cas were starting to hope Sam would stay out for a while. But once they got back to the apartment they made quick work of stripping down and heading for the shower. 

Cas was bent over, reaching for the tap when he heard Dean moan behind him. 

"Oh, Cas. I can't wait." 

Then he felt the hot jet of liquid spray him in the back of the thigh. Cas smiled to himself as he turned to see Dean clenching his hand around his leaking cock. He stepped closer to Dean and put his hand over Dean's, telling him to loosen his grip. 

As he did, the trickle grew to a forceful stream. Cas aimed it at his own torso, feeling the warmth cascade down his groin and legs. 

Without warning, Cas sank to his knees and put Dean in his mouth. Dean tried to stop him but Cas just pushed his hand away. Cas enjoyed it more than he thought he might and even after Dean had stopped Cas continued greedily sucking at Dean until Dean stopped him reminding him of their other plans. 

Cas broke his daze and stood, sheepishly looking anywhere but Dean's face. 

Dean kissed his neck and whispered, "I love how into these things you get. It's a turn on to see you turned on." And that made him feel better. 

They showered fast and got straight to the bedroom where a new purchase was awaiting them. A swing hung on the frame of their closet door. They smiled at each other as Cas took his seat and Dean went to work on all the intricate straps and ropes he'd picked out special. He opted out of the ball gag because Dean loved to hear Cas beg. 

Dean stopped to admire his work for a moment. The way the knots dug into Cas and the straps left just the right places exposed. It was beautiful, and Dean told him as much. Then he started on the real work. 

Dean circled a nipple with his tongue, hearing Cas' breath hitch as it became harder between his teeth. 

He relentlessly teased Cas, letting his tongue glide over his most sensitive areas. Cas wriggled against the restraints longing for more every time Dean broke contact. He wanted, needed to be touched absolutely everywhere -- touched more roughly than Dean was allowing at the current moment. 

While Dean teased, Cas was getting full and desperate. Though all the needs he felt completely distracted him from that need, that is until Dean pressed an ice cube to Cas, letting it melt in rivulets down his warm skin. The dribbling over his thighs made him twitch. Dean smiled up at him with that wicked look in his eye and popped the ice cube out of his mouth. 

“Is everything okay?” he teased. 

Cas just took in a deep breath and nodded, wanting to prolong their game. 

“Good boy,” Dean purred, petting Cas’ hair. 

Cas reveled in the fact they had found something comfortable for both of them. Cas thought he needed everything to be rough, but he had really come to enjoy Dean’s teasing, something he did so well. He knew early on Dean couldn’t be rough with him, it brought up too much stuff, but when he was in his element Dean could be quite bossy and that was enough for Cas. 

Dean stepped it up a little, noting Cas’ shift. He pulled Cas’ head back by his hair and roughly kissed him. Then, from behind Cas, Dean ran his hands along the sides of him, making sure to spend extra time massaging his lower abdomen. Cas started to squirm, making the ropes dig in a little more and the chain which suspended the chair jingled. Dean laughed and buried another sloppy kiss into Cas’ ear. 

All of Cas’ nerves were firing at once. He needed to feel Dean, he wanted to free himself from the ropes and wrap himself around the Winchester, to hungrily pull Dean inside of him and let himself be fucked unconscious. 

“Please,” his voice cracked so much it startled even him. 

Dean looked into Cas’ eyes. 

“Please,” he asked again, a little calmer. 

“Please what?” Dean balled his fist and ground it into Cas’ bladder 

“Please -” he gasped. “Please… fuck… me…” 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Dean put a generous amount of lube on his finger and smeared it over Cas’ opening. After working in a few fingers, scissoring them back and forth, Dean put more on himself and positioned Cas in front of him. The ropes provided the perfect grip and the swing would allow for a wider range of motion. 

After thrusting slowly and deeply a few times Dean began pulling Cas toward him faster, feeling their bodies collide with every beat. 

“I - Dean - Want -” Cas tried to speak but was unable to catch his breath. Dean slowed their movement. 

“T- touch me,” he blurted out. 

Dean smirked that crooked side smile and snaked his hand down to just above Cas’ member. He could feel the heat radiating between their skin. 

“Please,” Cas whispered. 

Dean obliged, taking Cas in his hand and stroking it a few times before bringing his hand back up to his mouth and wetting it. Once he had his hand sufficiently wet, he replaced it on his boyfriend’s needy cock. Dean’s hand matched his own thrusts and it wasn't long before Cas wass a sweaty, needy, mess. 

Dean hurried his pace a bit so he could finish with Cas instead of after. Dean’s legs start to feel weak and Cas is straining against the ropes with every muscle in his body. And then they are both wrecked. Panting and sweaty, they relished in the moment but then Cas started struggling. 

“Dean,” there was an urgency in his voice. “I’m gonna -” 

But his words were cut short by the sound of his body losing control. All the liquid he’d been holding all night came bursting out at once, soaking his torso and then arching up to pool on the floor. Dean just watched in amazement at his own work. 

“We’d better clean up before Sam gets home.

Back at the bar, Sam and Gabe flanked a redhead at a table. They'd been talking to her all night and she was playing hard to get. She finally stood and began walking away before turning back to them. 

"Well, are ya coming or what?" 

Gabe and Sam eyed each other pointing between the two in confusion. 

"One of ya, both of ya, I don't care to be honest." 

So they both stood to follow her but Sam stopped Gabe. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Well I should ask you the same big guy." 

Sam tipped his head then held out his fist. 

"Woah, woah. I don't want to fight you for her." 

"No, man. Rock, paper, scissors." 

Gabe obliged but the first try came up tied. 

"Guess she's riding the tricycle tonight." Gabe winked and headed in the direction of their awaiting venture. 

Sam thought better of it. But part of him was too drunk to care, so he jogged off after them. 

She led them back to her hotel -- the nicest one in town. She was, of course, renting the presidential suite fit with a jacuzzi and fireplace. Gabe eyed the jacuzzi but she redirected him. 

"There's not time fer that."

With the push of a button on the bedside remote the fireplace blazed up. The woman, whose name they had come to learn was Rowena thanks to the hotel staff, laid herself out on the bed. 

Gabe went to her side first and kissed her. Sam stood uncomfortably beside the bed until Rowena broke the kiss with the other man and patted the bed. 

"Didn't invite ya just to watch darling." 

Sam tentatively took his spot on her other side. Their lips met briefly, his body was stiff. 

"What, is this your first time boy?" 

"I'm not a virgin." 

"Aye, I see. It's him." She looked to Gabriel. "Don't you worry, once we start, it'll seem like you're the only one here." 

Sam sighed and took her word for it. Things warmed up awkwardly but eventually they fell into a comfortable pace. And it somehow ended up with Gabe behind the woman and Sam in front of her. 

Sam and Gabriel avoided making eye contact and eventually each resolved to watching the woman below them. Sam caught glimpses of the red lips sliding over him and felt himself growing closer to climax. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, small moans beginning to escape his mouth. 

Gabe mostly kept his eyes on the smooth pale skin beneath him, but he couldn't help when his eyes drifted toward Sam. His taut muscles contracting and relaxing as he neared his finish, his pointed chin cocked back, long hair tickling at his shoulders. Gabe tried to look away to no avail. 

He watched Sam's face contort, body rigid, and came to his own orgasm faster than he'd care to admit. 

Once it was all over no one really knew what the next step was. 

“Well,” Rowena began. “What’re you waiting for? Don’t make me ask you to leave, it’s very tacky.” 

Sam and Gabriel gathered their things and left. 

“Wanna share a cab?” Gabe suggested. 

Sam begrudgingly agreed. He didn’t particularly like the way Gabe was looking at him lately, it gave him the creeps. The ride back to Dean and Cas’ apartment was silent and awkward. They parted ways at the door and Sam hoped his silent brooding would be enough to let Gabe know he did not want his brother to know what happened.


End file.
